


Feelings

by Yinyang1268



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No edits because we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyang1268/pseuds/Yinyang1268
Summary: Minghao keeps denying his feelings for Jun. but what if he can’t deny them any longer?





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this sucks

Minghao was left broken hearted when his boyfriend broke up with him. He told himself that he would never fall in love ever again, but here he was, crushing on his best friend, Wen Junhui. 

Minghao didn’t even know how it happened. Maybe it was because they both spoke Chinese and helped each other with their Korean. Or maybe it was the way that Jun looked and smiled only at him. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because he was so gosh-darn handsome. 

He didn’t like the way Jun-ge smiled at him like he was the only person in the room. He didn’t like the way he said “Hao hao”. He didn’t like it when Jun-ge initiated skin ship. Or at least, that’s what he told him self. He didn’t know what to do about his feelings, so he kept on denying them, and put some distance between him and Jun.

Jun was always fond of Minghao. But what he wasn’t expecting was for that brotherly love to become something more than that. Jun’s friends had introduced Minghao to him and soon, Jun realized that Minghao was Chinese. After that, Minghao stuck to him like glue. He would always rely him to translate some Korean words he didn’t know and would come to him whenever he felt homesick. The way Minghao giggles was just way too adorable to even exist. It was messing with his heart in a way he didn’t necessarily mind. 

There was a connection between Jun and Minghao that you could not deny. They know each other’s habits and could guess where the latter was. It was frightening indeed. 

Soon, time went by and Minghao’s feelings for Jun were conflicting. He decided to tell his friend, Jihoon, about it. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He said to Jihoon while lying down on his bed. “ I don’t even know how I feel.”

“Well, Jun likes you, you know,” Jihoon said. 

“ I know his likes me. I’m his friend,” Minghao says. 

“We both know that’s not the thing I’m implying,” Jihoon sighs. “ How long are you going to deny your feelings?”

“Says the one that’s running away from Soonyoung’s feelings.”

“Soonyoung does not like me, and I don’t like him.”

“ Your blush says otherwise.”

“ Shut up! We are talking about you, not me.”

“I’m going to deny my feelings for as long as I can. If I could deny them for three years, I can can do more,” sighs Minghao. “And besides, Jun doesn’t like me.”

“You can’t keep on running like this,” Jihoon says. 

“I know I can’t, but that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna try.”

Minghao did everything he could possibly do to avoid Jun, which was very hard to do considering the amount of time that they spent together. He was surprised at himself that he had lasted this long denying his feelings. He thought maybe if he avoided Jun long enough, he wouldn’t have to lie to himself, but he knew that that would not happen.

“Soonyoung, I think Minghao is avoiding me”

“All of a sudden?” 

Jun was in Soonyoung’s room, on his bed laying flat on his back while Soonyoung had sat on a rolling chair by his desk and had turned it to face Jun. 

“Yeah, he keeps on disappearing whenever I enter the same room as him. He even leaves the dinner table when I go to sit down. When I try to sit next to him, he always has an excuse to either leave or saints that there is already somebody sitting there,” sighs Jun

“Maybe he needs some space? That’s what I do when I initiate skin ship or else I’ll get a bloody nose and a black eye.” Soonyoung says. 

“Well, you know that Jihoon hates skin ship, but really though, Minghao won’t talk to me,” Jun whines. 

“Don’t give up, he’ll talk to you sooner or later,” Soonyoung says. 

“I hope so.”

“I know so.”

*Sigh*

“I hope you’re right. Thanks, Soonyoung.”

“No problem.”

Soonyoung let out a sigh once Jun left his room. A certain boy soon floated into his thoughts and he sighed again. “When will you realize my feelings.” He smiled sadly. “You really are oblivious, aren’t you.”

Jihoon felt like he didn’t have time for love, being a producer and songwriter and all, but he could help but admit that an particular boy was slowly making its way to his heart and it was scaring him. He pushed those thoughts away and continued working. 

Joshua was always good at telling whether something or someone was off. It was one of his traits. So when he felt like something was off, he wanted to know what was but would figure it out on the low key. He soon knew where the “off” feeling was coming from and he was sure it was Minghao. 

When he had to time, he pulled Minghao off to his room and made him sit down. 

“Hey hyung, what’s up?” Minghao asked.

“What’s going on? You seem off.” Joshua said. 

“Is it that obvious?” Minghao groaned.

“A little bit. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Silence 

“ Wen Junhui,” he whispered.

Joshua knew exactly what he meant when he said that. Minghao had told him a few days ago. 

“Why don’t you stop lying to yourself and tell him how you feel?”

“If he liked Wonwoo, why the heck would he like me? What if I get hurt again or what if I hurt him?” Minghao’s eyes started to tear up. “He deserves someone better.”

“Hey, come here.” Minghao sat up and went over to Joshua, who had his arms open, and buried his head into his shoulder. “It’s okay, Minghao, it’s okay,” Joshua murmured while rubbing his back. 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Minghao sniffled. 

“You’ll be alright, Minghao, you’ll be alright.”

“What do you want, Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked a bit annoyed (he wasn’t at all) when he saw Soonyoung enter his studio and plop himself on the couch. 

“Why don’t you like my skin ship, Hoonie?” 

“Why do you initiate skin ship with me so much?”

“Because I like you.” 

“Sure”

“I do!”

Soonyoung stood up and and made his way towards the chair that his precious Jihoonie was sitting on and put his arms on either sides of his chair, trapping Jihoon in his chair. 

“W-what are you doing?” Jihoon stuttered out, blush forming on his cheeks 

“You don’t even have to look for love. Can’t you see that love is right in front you?” Jihoon was completely silent. With that, Soonyoung put his hand behind his neck, closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Fireworks went off in both of their heads. Soonyoung pulled back and looked at Jihoon. 

“Do you believe me now?”

“Yeah” Jihoon replied still dazed by the peck 

“So, can you be my boyfriend?”

“Let me think about it.”

“Hoonie!” Soonyoung whined and pouted his lips. 

Jihoon laughed. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, Soonie.” 

Soonyoung stole another kiss and ran out the room.

“Yah, Kwon Soonyoung! Get your butt back over and give me a proper kiss!” Jihoon sat back down and rolled his eyes while smiling. This was going to be interesting.

  
Minghao was making a lot of close calls avoiding Jun, but he always found a way around him. This time he wasn’t so lucky. He had entered a room without realizing that Jun was in it. By the time Minghao realized that Jun was in the room, the latter had noticed him and called his name. 

“Minghao!” 

Minghao bolted towards the door, but when he pulled opened the door another hand pushed the door closed, trapping Minghao between none other than Jun’s arms. He looked everywhere but Jun’s eyes.

“Minghao,” Jun called gently. “Look at me.” 

When Minghao refused to look at Jun, Jun gently grabbed his chin to make Minghao look at him, but Minghao shut his eyes close and shook his head cutely and refused to open his eyes.

“~Xiao Hao” Jun called softly and Minghao’s eyes open wide and the use of the nickname. “Why are avoiding me?” 

“I didn’t want to ruin our relationship with my feelings.” Minghao whispers. His skin has signs of getting pimples. And he voiced that very thought. “You need to take care of yourself.” He said gently. 

“ That’s why I have you, isn’t it?” Jun said stepping closer to put his arms around Minghao’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. Minghao nuzzled his face into the hoodie that Jun was wearing and his scent enveloped his senses. 

“You’ll let me in sometimes right?” Jun asked. 

Minghao sighed. “As long as you do the same.”

“I love you”

Silence

“I love you too”

They just stood there for a couple minutes, taking in each other’s warmth and familiar scent. All they knew was that they would be alright. They would figure everything out later.

I love you more than yesterday, but not more than tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
